1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in general, as a display apparatus having a vacuum envelope of a flat panel structure, there has been known a field emission display (FED) which uses emission from a light emitting body irradiated by electrons accelerated by the voltage applied to an anode. A display apparatus using a surface conduction electron-emitting device as an electron source is under development.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-326583 discloses a configuration in which an anode is applied with a high voltage via a common electrode.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-185614 also discloses a configuration in which an anode is applied with a high voltage via a common electrode.
Particularly, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-185614 discloses a configuration in which the common electrode is electrically segmentalized into a plurality of areas.